What come's around goes around
by LexiMuffin611
Summary: Yaoi! BoyxBoy. My first fanfic Enjoy! Summary: Ciel Finally confesses to Sebastian and it makes Sebastian love him even more. But what happens when Mey-rin trys to break them apart, she'll do anything to take Sebastian from Ciel. First Chapter! Not really great with summary's but tell me if you want another chapter of this. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.


Ciel's Pov 

It's so bright outside. Sebastian should have closed the curtains before I went to bed. Urgh, my eyes are so puffy, I was crying the whole night. I had the worst dream that he and I were separated from each other and he was killed right before my eyes…. I love him but, I can't tell him, he's my butler and I'm younger than him, and he's a demon and I'm just a mere human.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Master, I brought your morning tea and breakfast."

Oh, so you come now, but when I was crying you didn't hear me and didn't come to see me. "Oh, c-come in." I said my voice shaking. I have never cried, only when I was younger and when I lost everything.

"Here are your tea and biscuits mas..." He didn't finish his sentence, he then cleared his throat. "Bochann what's the matter, your eyes are red and you're flushed, what happened?" He asked while putting his hands up to my face and caressing it until I started to blush and I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Nothing, I just...Umm..." I couldn't think of an excuse to tell him why was crying. I just sat on my bed.

"Bochann?" He called me in a soothing voice.

"S...Sebastian I… I love you! Why can't you love me the way I love you!" I put my head into my hands and covered my face so I wouldn't have to face him. After a while, I looked up a bit and saw that his eyes were wide and his expression was surprised and shocked. I knew it he didn't love me, he just thought of me being his master. I slid under the covers and started cry again. Until, I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked up from the covers and saw that it was Sebastian that had his arm around me. I was confused when I saw that Sebastian had his arm around me, I wouldn't have thought that he would do that because of the expression he had on his face before.

"S-Sebastian what are you doing? I thought….AHH!" I gasped when he sucked at the sensitive part of my neck.

"Bochann, you have no idea I've waited for you to confess your undying love for me."

'I wouldn't say undying, more like…well okay I guess it is an undying love for him' I thought to myself.

I kept my eyes closed. My face was a deep red. I wanted to run to the washroom and start screaming! I didn't know Sebastian loved me back!

He began to nibble at my ear, I squealed a bit when he licked my ear. I couldn't hold my voice, it felt like I would explode if I held in my voice. I kept moaning from each kiss he gave me. That's when we heard a knock at the door. Damn it who is at the door!

"Umm, M-Mr. Sebastian..? A-are you in there?" It was Mey-rin.

Why was she asking Sebastian? And how did she know that he was here? But more importantly why is she asking for him? Sebastian broke the kiss and looked at my face, my face expression read jealous all over it. I tried to cover my face with my arm, but Sebastian caught it before I covered my face.

"Mey-rin, could you wait one moment please?"He looked at me and kissed me once more. "Master don't cover your face, I want to see it. Oh I see someone is jealous. Hmmm, what am I going to do with you?" He kissed me once more on the tip of my nose. I looked into his ruby eyes, they were beautiful as ever.

I fell back on my pillow and turned my head so it was facing the pillow. I felt Sebastian's fingers run through my hair. After a few moments of silence I felt Sebastian leave the bed. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to go see what the other servants have done wrong again... But only Mey-rin came... They all come to Sebastian when they do something wrong... What was she planning? My face became red at that thought as I rose off the bed, Sebastian turned around to see what I was doing before he went to open the door. I looked at him with a flushed face, he then looked at me and smirked at me. He was at my side in a flash; I hadn't noticed he left his spot. I looked up at him again, he pulled my chin up and kissed me again, his tongue pressing against my lips wanting to part them, and I finally gave in and opened my mouth, our tongues meeting.

Sebastian let go of my face and kissed me one last time on my cheek.

"My lord, you look so cute when your cheeks are a scarlet color." He seems to be enjoying himself teasing me. That made me blush even more. Sebastian rose once more and went to the door to greet Mey-rin.

"Mey-rin wha-" Sebastian didn't finish his sentence. I got out of bed to see what was happening.

"Sebastian what is all the-"I froze at the sight of Mey-rin, She wasn't in her Maid outfit, she was in a black silky dress, it was pretty small so it was tight around her small figure. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was blushing; I ran back to my room and hid under the covers. Sebastian then recovered from shock and cleared his throat.

"Mey-rin what is this?" He looked very serious that he wasn't paying much attention to her failing seduction act.

"Oh…umm Sebastian I wanted to show you something...i-in my room. I think there's an l-leak!" She started panting, waiting for rejection.

Sebastian Sighed. "Alright I'll go and take a look. Excuse me for a moment, just stay here." I know what she's trying to do. She's going to try to seduce him! I really wanted to cry again, so I put my head on my pillow again. I felt Sebastian's hand on my head again. I wanted to hold it forever.

"Bochann what's the matter?" Sebastian said with a concerned look.

I didn't say anything to him. I looked away for a moment and when I brought my face back to look at him he grabbed my face and kissed it.

"Bochann, I love you. You're the only one I love. Nothing is going to change that." He left the room to go with Mey-rin.

Sebastian's POV

_As I walked down the hallway with Mey-rin, I got the sense that Ciel was jealous; He had the most adorable face anyone would want. I have to stay close to him. I have seen many men wanting to get with him; I'd kill all of them if they tried to do something to him. When we reached Mey-rin's room I noticed that I was thinking of Ciel the whole time. I had no interest in Mey-rin. I knew she was going to try to seduce me, she always does but this, but today she actually dressed nice. But I couldn't care less about all this._

_"So Mey-rin, where is the leak?" I just wanted to get back to my little Ciel._

_"Oh Sebastian, there's no rush for that… Let's take our time." She always sounded confident around me, when we were alone. But with others she was always… How can I put this in a nice way? Uh, clumsy... and, there are far too many things I could name but I don't really feel the need to._

_"Look, Mey-rin you are the Maid and I am the Butler... we cannot do this, and I don't like you. That is final"_

_She looked upset. "OH! Well I understand, but can you still fix the leak please?"_

_"Certainly"_

_After I fixed it, I left. I wanted to go and see Ciel so badly. I got to his room in a few seconds, I heard a small cry, and I heard him scream my name. The only think I could do was burst through the doors to see if he was alright. And that's when I saw him on the bed panting. There was a strange white liquid on the bed. Until I got closer and saw what it really was. I can't believe that he actually did something like that to himself. He even said my name while he was touching himself. I smiled from that._

_He looked up as he saw me standing by the doorway. His face started to turn bright red and he cleaned himself up as fast as possible. I walked up to him when he sat up straight again._

_"It's not what you think it is Sebastian, I was…" He kept looking down._

_"Oh Bochann!" I grabbed his face and started kissing him all over, while my hand went down to his re-awakening member. Ciel moaned, it was like music to my ears when he did._

_"Ahhh! S-sebastian…..I can't hold it anymore!" He cried out and came again on my hand. I took all that was on my hand and rubbed it all over his bottom, his little pink entrance twitched as I slid my finger on it._

_I inserted one finger at first; I was rewarded with a moan._

_"Mmmm..S-sebatian! AH!" He cried out….. I inserted another finger and pumped him faster and faster. All I could hear was the bed creaking and Ciel's Sweet moans. I took out both fingers, he was ready._

_"Bochann I'm putting it in." I put my aching member into his twitching hole. It slid right in. Oh he felt so wonderful._

_"Ahh! Seba….stian! Harder!"_

_"Oh Ciel! You're amazing!" I was panting._

_"Ahh! Sebastian I can't hold my voice back." He bit his arm to stop from screaming in pleasure._

_"My lord, don't bite your arm, you'll bruise it."_

_"S-sebastian I can…. Hold it… I'm…"Ciel cried out._

_"Just a little longer." I went faster and faster._

_"SEBASTIAN! I'm… a!" He cried out when he came again all over my stomach and his._

_"AH!" That is when I came too. That was the best thing I have ever felt in my whole entire existence. I fell on top of him, both of us panting trying to catch our breaths. I rolled over and pulled him on top of me._

_"I love you Ciel." I whispered in his ear._

_"I…I love you too, Sebastian" He started to blush again._

_I kissed his nose and pulled him closer to me. Once out of bed I start a bath for him and I. We bathe in silence, I get dressed and him dressed and bring him the tea and breakfast he rejected_.


End file.
